Always & Forever
by ThatBlondeGirl
Summary: What if Luke kept Lorelai from leaving him, by making things right after finally telling her about April?


Luke had just told Lorelai earlier that day, that he had an unknown twelve year old daughter named April.

He had known about April for two months before telling her.

Lorelai cannot believe that the man who is the love of her life, her soul mate, didn't tell her about the pre-teen.

After leaving Rory to man the Doggy Swami booth, Lorelai went home to what was supposed to be their home.

Hers and Luke's home.

Not just hers anymore.

But Luke spent his time at the diner in the apartment.

Lorelai felt so alone in the quiet house.

She went upstairs and crawled into their bed.

Lorelai rolled over and laid her head on Luke's pillow, and took in his scent.

Her beautiful eyes that Luke loved looking into, filled with tears.

Lorelai couldn't believe what he did to her.

He broke his own promise.

"No Secrets".

They both had made a pact to always tell each other the truth.

But apparently, Luke had other plans.

20 Minutes Later-

Rory comes home and walks upstairs, to see her mother laying on Luke's side of the bed, crying uncontrollably.

Rory hurriedly gets into her mothers side and hands Lorelai a tissue from the nightstand, "Mom? Are you okay?"

Lorelai takes the tissue and sniffles, "Luke. Lied to me. He broke his promise."

Rory shakes her head and sighs sadly, "Mom, what promise?"

Lorelai sniffles again and wipes her eyes, "A promise of no secrets. Gah. I want to marry him, Rory. I love him with everything in me."

Rory lowers her head, "What happened earlier?"

Lorelai shakes her head and bites her lip, "We postponed the wedding again, kid. Because to him, it's too soon. My god! We danced around our feelings for eight years before kissing that night at the Dragonfly test run. That is not too goddamn soon."

Rory shakes her head and stands up, "Bullshit. I'm going to go talk to him!"

Lorelai grabs Rory's arm, "No! He's working! You can't barge in there like that!!"

Rory pulls her arm out of her mothers grasp, "Mom, its normal. We've been doing that for nine years now."

Lorelai shakes her head, "I said no!!"

Rory looks around before turning back around to look at her mother, "Where is your engagement ring?"

Lorelai puts up her left hand to show her daughter that the sparkling rock was still on her finger, "Kid, it's right here. Why?"

Rory walks closer and pulls the ring gently off of her mothers finger, and runs down the stairs and out to her car.

Lorelai hears Rory pull out of the driveway and sighs, "Damn it kid. You better be on to something."

5 Minutes Later-

Rory pulls up, walks into the diner and gives her future step-father an angry glare, "Luke, I've got a bone to pick with you!!"

Luke stares at her with his mouth wide open, while April looks at Rory curiously.

Luke turns to Ceaser and motions to all around the diner, before turning to April, "April, I'll be right back."

Rory pulls her mothers ring out of her pocket and puts it near his nose, "Do you see this Luke?! This is a sign of commitment and trust! Mom is laying in bed right now, broken and angry!! All because of you not telling her about April."

April clears her throat, "Luke, is she talking about me?"

Luke turns around to look at his daughter and sighs, "April, this is Rory. I have practically raised her with my fiancé, Lorelai. Rory is like a daughter to me."

Rory grimaces, "This is the kid? The kid who is making my mother have a nervous breakdown?"

Luke puts a gentle arm around who he always considered to be his little girl and leads her outside before Rory would tear April to shreds, "Rory. What is going on? What's wrong with Lorelai?!"

Rory's soft voice raises and she goes on a tirade, "YOU USED TO BE ABLE TO SEE THROUGH MY MOTHER!! NOT REALIZING THAT YOU'VE HURT HER BY POSTPONING THAT GODDAMN WEDDING, IS SO UNLIKE YOU LUKE!!! SHE IS SO MAD!! YOU GUYS PUSHED AWAY SO MANY DAMN FEELINGS FOR EIGHT YEARS, SO DON'T FUCKING TELL MY MOTHER THAT JUNE THIRD IS TOO SOON!!!"

Luke stands in shock as Rory throws the engagement ring down on the ground and runs out with a huff.

Luke bends down to grab the ring, then follows Rory and grabs her arm gently, making her turn around to look at him, "Rory. Why is she honestly freaking out?"

Rory looks him in the eye and sighs, "You may want to talk to her about it."

Luke shakes his head and uses his free hand to rub his forehead, "No. I'll let it pass. She made me wait to make wedding plans because she was fighting with you and she wanted things to be fine and dandy. So I need time to know my daughter."

Rory grimaces and backs away from him with a huff, "Whatever. You know what? Do whatever the hell you want!! But you have to understand that, my mom thinks you don't love her anymore!!"

Rory walks away and a few minutes later, Luke sees her car drive off towards Yale.

Luke shakes his head and goes back inside the diner to clean up and close up for the night, before heading to see Lorelai.

He planned to act like nothing was wrong.

But he wanted to her to know that he loved her, more than words could explain.

Crap shack-

Luke pulls the truck up into the driveway, and sighs.

He gets out of the truck and walks up to the front door and knocks softly.

The bolt on the door is unlocked, and the most beautiful, but sad blue eyes, look up at him when the door is opened.

Lorelai wipes her eyes and gives him a sad smile, "Hi babe. I didn't know you were coming over. I didn't even get a chance to clean up."

Luke looks around the living room to find piles of tissues and rocky road ice cream cartons, and he feels a pang of guilt build inside of him.

Luke pulls her ring out of his flannel pocket and smiles slightly at her, "Honey, you know I love you right?"

Lorelai nods tearfully, "I do. I know you love me. I just feel like, you don't want to marry me anymore."

Luke takes a deep breath as he takes her hand in his, and slips her ring back on, "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. I love you and wanna marry you. Okay?"

Lorelai pushes back the hurt, when he looks into her eyes.

She can see the sincerity in his baby blue eyes, all the love radiating from them.

Lorelai motions to the inside, and takes Luke by the hand, "Shall we?"

Luke smiles and shuts the door as he follows her in, "We shall."

Two Months Later-

Luke frantically calls the inn and the house, but Lorelai doesn't answer.

Everyone has been whispering that Lorelai had left town.

Luke couldn't understand why she was punishing him like this.

The last time he had saw her, he was pushing her out of the diner before April had come over for her usual visit.

After he shut the door, Lorelai had stood outside in front of the diner, barely moving, eyes full of tears and shock.

She had promised him that she was okay with this, but her eyes proved otherwise.

Luke thought back to when Rory came up to him at the diner with Lorelais ring, 'YOU USED TO BE ABLE TO SEE THROUGH MY MOTHER!! NOT REALIZING THAT YOU'VE HURT HER BY POSTPONING THAT GODDAMN WEDDING, IS SO UNLIKE YOU LUKE!!! SHE IS SO MAD!! YOU GUYS PUSHED AWAY SO MANY DAMN FEELINGS FOR EIGHT YEARS, SO DON'T FUCKING TELL MY MOTHER THAT JUNE THIRD IS TOO SOON!!!'

Her words rang through his ears as he wiped off a table.

Suddenly, that voice was back in the flesh.

Rory's eyes were full of tears, "Luke, please tell me you are going to fix this. My mom, the love of your life, is falling apart. She's at her hotel right now, crying about how bad you've hurt her."

Luke turns around to look at his little girl, "Rory, I.."

Rory hands him a ticket for a flight to LA, "Go. Go get her. Tell her you're sorry. Fix this, before it's too late."

Luke takes the ticket from her and runs to his truck to drive to the airport.

At the airport-

Luke gets into the airport and runs up to TSA, and after he gets checked, he runs to his flight.

Once he gets on the plane and waits for it to take off, he calls Lorelais cell and once she doesn't answer, he hangs up and prays for a miracle.

LA- Lorelais Hotel Room-

Lorelai looks at her phone in her hands, and shakes quietly.

A few minutes ago, Luke called her phone.

She wanted to answer, but didn't want to hear his excuses.

Lorelai wanted him to stop hurting her.

She wanted to be a part of Aprils life.

They were supposed to be married.

They were supposed to be husband and wife by now.

But he wouldn't let her in.

Even after Aprils party, that was a success because of her help, Anna started being a more of a bitch about nothing.

Luke was finally letting her in, but Anna took that all away in a split second.

Lorelai desperately wanted to get to know that child who was supposed to be her step-daughter soon.

She looks back down at her phone and sighs, "I don't wanna lose him. I love him so much."

Suddenly, on the radio, came a very familiar song that brought back a rush of memories.

"Luke can waltz????!!"

"Luke can waltz."

"Now that I've worn out

I've worn out the world

I'm on my knees in fascination

Looking through the night…"

Lorelais eyes close, and she's transported back in time, to the very first dance that her and Luke had shared a couple years before.

She smiles as she remembers how beautiful his eyes were up close for the very first time, the way his body perfectly molded into hers, and his rough but gentle hands.

One holding hers, and one resting on the curve of her back.

They were meant to be there all along.

Luke felt like home to her.

She was safe, secure, and loved.

More than Max, or Christopher could ever make her feel.

Actually, they never made her feel like that.

They were just there to try and fill the space in her heart that Luke was meant to fit into.

But they could never really fill it at all.

Luke was it. For life.

He was never meant to be a one time love.

Luke was her forever love.

He still was.

"Give up the ground

Under your feet

Hold on to nothing for good

Turn and run at the mean dogs

Chasing you

Stand-alone and misunderstood…"

Lorelai hears a knock at the door taking her back to the present.

She walks over to the door and opens it to find her one true love behind it.

Luke looks at her with love in his eyes as he reaches out his hand, "You wanna dance?"

Lorelais bright blue eyes widen as she raises her eyebrows, "I thought you said you don't dance?"

Luke chuckles as he recounts the moments before taking her hand in his for the very first time so they could dance, "Well, I'm a compulsive liar."

Lorelai looks at his outstretched hand and smiles sweetly as she murmurs, "Okay, let's dance."

She places her hand in his, making Luke's sad eyes light up, "God, I missed you."

As they start moving in time to the music, Lorelai whispers, "I missed you too babe."

Luke rubs her back as they dance, "Lorelai, I wanna say I'm sorry. I wanna fix all this."

Lorelai sighs as tears fill her eyes, "Let me in. Please. Let me be apart of Aprils life. Please let me be a part of yours. You're my best friend in the entire universe, babe. I haven't been able to handle this very well. I don't want this to be the way we were. I don't want to die alone. I want you. I've always wanted you."

Luke pauses and pulls a box out of his pocket and looks down at her bare ring finger then at his bare ring finger, "Lorelai, I think it's time that we finally do this."

Lorelai shakes her head and looks into his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Luke takes her both of her hands and places them above his heart, "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, will you finally marry me?"

Lorelai watches Luke get down on one knee and open the box which for some reason, happens to be a Tiffany's box.

Her eyes grow wide, "Luke, its beautiful. But why did you get a new ring?"

Luke smiles wide, "I wanted to start off fresh. And besides, Lulu liked the old ring so much, that I gave it back to Kirk so he could propose to her."

Lorelai is speechless before she notices a matching gold band in the box, "Luke, is that a wedding band?"

Luke groans with a small chuckle, "Crazy lady, is that a yes?"

Lorelai nods profusely while more tears fill her eyes, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Luke slides the beautiful new ring onto her ring finger before standing up, and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Lorelai pulls away, and looks at him suspiciously, "Okay, what's the deal with the wedding band?"

Luke takes her hand and leads her out of the hotel room, "You'll see."

5 Hours 19 Minutes Later- Martha's Vineyard-

Lorelai wakes up from her deep slumber to see her daughter and future stepdaughter staring at her.

Lorelai rubs her eyes and does a double take at the thirteen year old, "April? Is that you?"

April smiles wide, "Dad told me that I should be here to see you guys get married. So here I am!"

Lorelai looks up to see Luke standing at the doorway and she smiles at him, "How'd she get here?"

Luke puts a finger over his lips, "Shhhh. Anna will never realize she's gone. She just thinks we are in Stars Hollow. I knew how much it meant to you to have a relationship with April, so I made sure she was here."

Lorelai grins so wide, making Luke giddy with excitement.

Luke looks at Rory and April, "Girls, how about you go tell Kirk that we're ready."

Both of the girls run out of the room, as Luke helps Lorelai out of bed.

As they make their way down the stairs, Lorelai sees her father waiting for her at the end of the hall.

Luke smiles, "Your mother is outside with Sookie and Jackson, Liz, TJ, Doula and Jess. I wanted to make sure they were all here."

Lorelai gasps as tears fill her eyes again, "Oh honey. Thank you."

Luke kisses her lips softly before pulling away and walking outside.

Richard walks over to her and lets her rap her arm around his, "I am so proud of you angel. You are the greatest gift I have ever received. And I'm glad that Luke is willing to fix the problems you guys were having."

Lorelais eyes are full of even more tears as she squeezes his arm, "Daddy. I love you so much. Thank you for everything."

As the doors open at the end of the hall, Lorelai and Richard walk out.

Lorelai looks down at her feet as she walks, and after a few seconds, she looks up and her eyes meet Luke's piercing blue eyes.

Luke can't help but grin at the most beautiful woman in the whole world.

The guilt of hurting her, suddenly goes away.

As they get near the front, Richard shakes Luke's hand before going to sit with Emily.

10 Minutes Later-

Reverend Skinner says the words Luke and Lorelai have been dying to hear, "I know pronounce you husband and wife… you may now kiss the bride."

Luke raps his arms around his new wife and kisses her so passionately that Lorelais foot pops.

As they pull away and give each other a big grin, Lorelai whispers, "Always and forever babe."

Luke squeezes Lorelais hand softly as they turn to their attendees.

Lorelai squeezes back and whispers, "Luke, I'm pregnant."

Luke turns back to look at his wife, and his mouth drops open.


End file.
